Absolute Corruption
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: Young Conduit Bree Cyrus has been locked away in Curdan Cay since last year, Delsin Rowe has just broken her, and many other conduits, out; unfortunately he had some ulterior motives for doing so: He wanted either their powers, their loyalty, or their lives. Now, a few months later, Delsin has ruined the country of America and it's up to her and the other Conduits to stop him. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story may share some similarities with a story already here, but don't be fooled; I have no intention to copy Cold Stare's story. In fact you should check it out! It is one of my favorite stories here, and it's what inspired me to write this one. The last similarity that you should see in both stories is the fact that we are open to your own OCs being put into our stories. But I'll explain my rules in the next Author's Note. Until then, enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Infamous or any of it's affiliates, however I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

 _Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely_

Pain flew through Bree Cyrus' body as she was pulled back into Curdan Cay by a tall African-American conduit as she attempted to flee the prison she had bitterly called home for the last two years. He was one of the first to join with Delsin when he made the proposition to join him, or die. Naturally the paper-wielding Conduit chose to join him, seeing as he didn't have a death wish. She however was not a killer, and certainly wasn't going to become one for that psycho. After he'd learned that he couldn't absorb powers anymore he snapped and smacked the girl who's powers were water. She then lashed out and tried to hit him back with water whips, then he gave a big speech about how he wanted them on his team and tried to apologize, she wasn't having it and tried to kill him. She ended up with a sword made out of paper in her back.

And now _she_ was going to end up with one in her front if she didn't move! She rolled out of the way of the sword strike, and retaliated with a shockwave that sent tremors under him, knocking him off his feet. She leapt up prepared to do more damage to the conduit calling himself 'The Dwayne' when a bout of insane laughter interrupted her.

"Die! Die! Die!" He chuckled wrestling a Conduit that was planning to assassinate her from behind to the ground, and wrapping his hands around his throat. "That's all that can happen when you battle the living cure...And the living cancer!" He added in a much darker tone as he choked the smaller, weaker Conduit. His powers then spread across the kid's neck, a purple colored ichor that seemed to emanate from nowhere crawling up his windpipe.

"Do you feel it?" He asked. "Feel the rush of insanity beginning to overtake you?" He continued, easing on the smaller kid's throat as he began to chuckle weakly. "Or do you feel your powers leaving? And new ones entering, turning you into one of the beasts I make?" He said giving a wide grin and a loud laugh. The smaller Conduit soon joining him.

"AAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHHA AHA HA!" Came their laughs, one more strangled than the other.

Bree looked on in shock as the two Conduits stood up, and the smaller one began attacking the one's nearest to him blindly. No longer caring about whether they were on Delsin's team or not! "My dear, look behind you." He said, calming down and looking at her, pointing a pale finger past her. Bree decided to trust the clearly insane Conduit and whirled around to see Dwayne yell, "Nobody messes with The Dwayne!" And slice at her with an ax made of really sharp paper.

She threw her hands out and blasted the Conduit with a shockwave again, only this time she had a lessened effect: He didn't even slow, let alone stagger.

The ax was inches from her face, when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her away, causing the ax to only heave off a small tuft of her bright blonde hair, rather than her full head. She came face to face with the dark-haired, insane Conduit with the powers to drive others insane. "When I say that you get to live." He said looking in her eyes intensely, and with a dark inflection to his voice. "Then you get to live!" He yelled pushing her behind him and throwing a burst of purple liquid into the face of the paper Conduit. Dwayne then began tearing away at his face to get the ever expanding Ichor off.

"You. Go. Now!" He yelled looking at her. "And try to keep yourself alive from here on out, please!" He yelled, charging the still recovering Dwayne with his arms covered in the Ichor. She didn't need to be told twice, and rushed out of the prison. Or at least attempted to. She was tossed to the ground as an explosion hit the ground to the left of her, and a tall man walked up to her, he was old and had a bushy beard and blue eyes. He pointed at her and said. "Join sir Delsin, or die."

She sent a shockwave out at him, wanting it to blow him away. But it failed; it was, yet again, not enough to stop the conduit. "Death it is then." He said in his calm, and orderly voice, before snapping his fingers and causing an explosion to slam into her side and knock her away.

'SNAP!' Another explosion tossed her high into the air

'SNAP.' She was brought down to earth again; _Hard_

'SNA-' The sound itself was interrupted by a woman suddenly slammed him in the face with a fist made of black fire, knocking the old Conduit out cold. "Hmph, pitiful, couldn't even handle a simple sneak attack? And you call yourself a Conduit? I've seen D.U.P agents that can handle such weak attacks." She said with a voice so full of pride and arrogance that she wouldn't be out of place in her cousin's, Maria's, group of friends. She then turned to look at her, and smirked. "Victoria Cedrics. The pleasure is all yours."

She glared, darkly. _Oh yea_ she'd fit in just fine with Maria's friends. "I'm _charmed_." She said in a sarcastic way, with a long roll of her eyes.

Victoria frowned. "Not the reaction I had hoped for, but no matter. I must take my leave. Drake!" She suddenly called across the courtyard.

"Yes my dear Victory?" Said the insane Conduit that had saved her as he ran up, stained with both Black Ichor and Blood. " _Victoria"_ She corrected. "Not that I don't like Victory." She said with a long smirk.

"Excuse me, but have you signed up yet?" Came a voice above them. All three looked up to see Delsin Rowe perched in a tree above them, close by him were Fetch and Eugene. "Rowe." Victoria said in a low growl. "Die!" She yelled and blasted him with a flamethrower-like attack. Delsin retaliated with a wall of paper, courtesy of the Paper-Conduit, that burned away on impact.

"Guys, I don't think I can beat her with my specific moveset right now!" He said, and Fetch and Eugene attacked, blasting the fire-using girl with a combo of Neon and Video. She was saved by the madman, Drake, who raised a wall out of Ichor that hardened upon impact. He then looked at her. "Time to go my dear!" He said, before melting into Ichor and wrapping around her, turning into a protective armor.

"And that is why your my top general." She said, a little bewildered at the sudden shift.

"Yep." He said coming from her body. "Now let's move!" He called, a sound that was quickly accompanied by insane laughter. The two then ran off into the forest, Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene giving chase, seemingly forgetting about her.

Bree didn't take the respite lightly, and ran off in the other direction, heading for the nearest city: Seattle, it was her only chance to make it to the rest of the world...Whatever that may be at this point...

* * *

 **Author's note: This will be short and sweet. I am not accepting characters that have already been submitted to Cold Stare's story Infamous: Eternal Condemnation. Create new characters or don't submit please. Don't want to seem like i'm a huge copycat! Anyway on to the way I want things submitted.**

 **it should go**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance** **: (Hair color, eye color, what kind of clothing is worn, what color their clothing is, etc)**

 **Personality: (Give a lot of detail)**

 **Karmatic Alignment: Evil, Good, Neutral.**

 **Powers: (Must be 1. useful, and 2. something that makes sense, I have the right to not put the character in if it doesn't meet this criteria.)**

 **Miscellaneous** **Facts: (Voice type [High, low, arrogant toned, etc], how the name is pronounced, what, if any, references they like to make to other things [Ex. He liked to hum Megalovainia while he fought/had it on his phone as a theme to fight too.],if they have the capacity to change from good to bad or vice versa, if I can pair them with any other characters [Specify who, if you don't then I will simply decide which character they fit best with on my own].**

 **History:**

 **In that order specifically. anyway Until Next Time True Readers!**


	2. Civil Faces, New War

_Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely_

The city was in ruins, people huddled together around can fires, terrified for their lives as the noise of the battles coming from within the city. Whether it be between conduits, or between Delsin and the Fragments, a splinter-cell of the now destroyed D.U.P., they were just about as tyrannical as them; perhaps, as one put it, they were even worse than Delsin. But that didn't make his Tyrannical Anarchy any better. As she pushed through the somewhat crowded city streets in a vain attempt to get home without drawing suspicion she could see hungry faces peer at her bag of food like vultures. She did her best to ignore them; she had gone through too much to lose it to them. She made it to the run-down apartment building and hurried inside and up the stairs. She reached the top floor and opened her door; Room 36, the best room in the building. "First come, first serve." She said softly, reminding herself that when she first got here things weren't so bad; that she wasn't a monster for taking this room from others.

She set the food down on the table and walked into the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned the old TV on before pulling a chair up to the door to her patio. With a sharp breath outward the curtains blew out of the way, revealing the ruined skyline of Seattle. Bree Cyrus sat down, and let her dirty blonde hair fall around her shoulders. She reached over and grabbed a pair of scissors off a small coffee table near the TV; it was time to cut it again. As she went to work, absentmindedly chopping her hair down to a pixie cut, she heard a siren go off inside the city as storm clouds filled the sky; just as she had predicted that morning...

 _Not far from Bree.._

Alice Black leapt from inside a candy store, crashing through the window causing the alarm to blare, ignoring the shards of glass that were piercing her skin. Not that they could hurt her anyway; she was a conduit after all. She laughed as she rolled on the concrete, clutching her ill-gotten goods close to her chest. As she rolled onto her back she opened the plastic bag and pulled out a sucker, quickly unwrapping it she saw how the pink of the sucker contrasted against her dark skin, she also saw dark grey clouds forming in the air. "Oh yea, make it ran." She said, popping the sucker into her mouth before leaping up agilely. Her curly dark hair bouncing up and down as she did. She held her arms out and waited.

It took a moment, but the sky soon opened up and released a torrent of rain. Her grey shirt clung to her chest, and her dark skin was soaked, but she didn't seem at all bothered, this was perfect for her specific power set. She charged the rain up in her hands, and flew off in a torrent of rushing, clear, rainwater. She dashed through the air like this for a bit, before a well-placed gunshot through her out of this state.

"Ah! Who the- _Oh_ its _you_." She said, picking up her dropped bag of candy. "Sorry darlin', didn't know who that water wave could be; had to make sure one of Delsin's guys weren't gettin' too close to Miss Victoria's place, it's my job after all." He said, talking with a slow, thick southern, (old west) accent. His grizzled face turned young when he smiled, barring his white teeth widely at her. Light brown hair fell messily from his face from underneath an old-western hat. He wore a sheriff's outfit spray-painted black, and in the place of a police badge, he wore a silver one with a large Oak tree embezzled on it, Victoria's. Black western gloves put away two silver-bull-barreled revolvers.

"You knew exactly who it was splashing into Vicky's place, Leadfoot." She said making a joke at his expense. In retaliation he whipped his pistol out and shot at her, faster than she could react. "Whah! She said expecting the bullet to plunge into her. But rather it hovered in midair, spinning rapidly. "Heh heh ahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed. "You should see the look on yer face!" He said, wiping his eyes, thus dropping his gaze from the bullet, allowing it to fall on the ground with a ping.

"I'm going to kill you." She said, not comically, not playfully, but full on dead seriously. Then she leapt at him, rain sword filling her hand.

 _Halfway across town._

Hannah "Han" Pearce glided across the sky of the Delsin controlled area of Seattle, looking down for anyone who needed her help. She saw a man follow a woman into a back alley, it didn't take much thinking at all to see where that was heading. Without a second thought she glided down into the alley and froze the man solid, uncaring as to whether or not he'd survive. "Your welcome." She said lifting into the air, her country accent sounding bored. "Thanks but I didn't need it, I was handling the situation." The girl said, looking right up at her. She grinned and created a large amount of bone spikes that jutted from her arms and back.

"Hmph, so ya did." She said, landing. "What's yer name, lady?" She asked, fixing her Beanie. Hannah was wearing jeans and a long-grey sleeved short underneath a denim vest. On the reverse the girl she was talking too was wearing training gym shorts, and a sports bra, followed by tennis shoes. "Name's Leona. That's all your getting out of me Texas, I don't trust people so easily; not anymore." She said, explaining to the other girl.

Leona looked to be about thirty, she had brown hair and light green eyes. She was finely toned and well muscled, and quite pretty, she had a relatively large breast size and stood at 5ft`7.

"Texas? Did you just insult my accent?!" Hannah asked furiously, growing a sword of ice in her palm.\

"Maybe." Leona answered, growing a lance out of her palm.

The two stood face to face with each-other, fully prepared for a Conduit duel. Hannah did her best to _not_ think about about what happened last time she fought a Conduit one-on-one like this.

Suddenly an alarm went off to their left, Hannah recognized it fully; it was a bank alarm, someone was robbing it. "Yer lucky, Leona. I got bigger fish to fry." She said, forming an ice sled and lifting up into the air. She rocketed away from her and towards the bank, knowing that the only Conduits that could be robbing it would be Delsin's people.

When she got there, there were already four Conduits fighting. Fetch, and Eugene (The only two she actually knew) vs A guy that looks like he could give Paul Bunion a run for his money on best beard, and a guy with blonde hair, and (her favorite!) Blue eyes. She smiled and began to fly down there, time to bring on the winter...

But not far behind was one more conduit, a man with neat black hair and brown eyes. "Welp, looks like they need my help." He cracked his neck and formed crystals over his fingers, making them claws. "I wonder if there's any diamonds in that bank..?" He asked half-halfheartedly.

 **Author's note: Well I did my best on getting your characters through, and I hope i'll be able to continue like this from now on. Though I have one request to ask; please leave characters in the reviews UNLESS there are some specific and fine details that you want explicitly placed into the story. Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day.**

 **Until Next Time True readers!**


End file.
